Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 19: Hidden Bladers, Crouching Idiots
Hidden Bladers, Crouching Idiots is the nineteenth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The WBBA quartet face a strange fool of an adversary, and receive help from an unlikely source. Plot The episode begins with an unknown blader wearing a home-made hero suit, who is making his way through the ruined streets. The scene shifts to the WBBA transport, where Pierre declares that the quartet move out, and they exit the van, led by Céleste. As Des exits the transport he is attacked by a parasite-controlled citizen. However a snipe blader on the roof takes it out. The quartet is running through the streets, Hikari expresses her sorrow for the people of France, Des muses upon a significantly powerful spiritual signature that he sensed while meditating, and Céleste notices a similarity between the parasite-controlled bladers and the bladers from the Amazon. Des attempts to focus on the mysterious powerful spiritual signature, however he is cut off as the mysterious costumed blader jumps down from the roof above, declaring his name to be Kane. A quick cut to Pierre shows his exasperation at Kane, as he watches the camera stream focused on the quartet, and asks the quartet to avoid Kane. As Kane declares his greatness Des launches Xiaolong to take out some parasite-controlled citizens, as it take them out Kane launches his own bey Leone at Xiaolong, accusing Des of stealing his glory. Des expresses his own exasperation about this accusation, and Kane takes down a row of parasite-controlled citizens, to which Pierre comments that Kane may be an idiot, but he does show some promise. Des and Kane compete to see who can take out the most parasite-controlled citizens, however Leone strikes Xiaolong, sparking a battle between the two. Pierre yells an order to have Kane taken out, which Hikari points out contradicts his order to avoid him. Leone and Xiaolong move through the streets in battle, with Xiaolong attacking not only Leone, but also parasite-controlled citizens. Des asks why Kane doesn't just work with them to defeat the parasite-controlled citizens, to which Kane replies that he'll defeat them once he's defeated Des. As the two battle, Hikari and Kira launch their own beys, and Kira draws a sword, however they are apprehensive about using their bey's powers until they are sure that they won't cause any harm to the citizens. However while the quartet are busy, the number of parasite-controlled citizens begins to grow rapidly. Soon, the parasite-controlled citizens begin to swarm the quartet and Kane, a few of them capable of higher thought gather on the roof above. They launch their beys, centring their attack on Xiaolong, and Pierre orders the girls to use their beys, as they have no options left. As the swarm closes in on the bladers, a giant wind dome surrounds them, protecting them, and a group of Bei-Ling monks enter the scene, led by Bao Xingke, one of the high monks in the Bei-Ling temple. They declare that they are here to help, for China shares this world with every nation, thus they are here to protect the world. Kira, unable to hold herself back any more, uses her special move, Blazing Firestorm, which sends many parasite-controlled citizens flying, however to combat both the new flames and the parasite-controlled citizens, Hikari uses her own special move, Flooding Storm, creating a torrential tidal wave to wipe out even more parasite-controlled citizens, much to Hikari's dismay at attacking innocents. The scene cuts to Azaren in his throne-room watching the combat, one of the guard expresses concern at the fact that the humans are starting to gain the upper-hand, however Azaren insists that it is all according to plan, in order to make the humans think that they have a chance of winning. The scene returns to Earth, and Céleste activates one of Peacock's abilities, while Des and Bao activate the same ability simultaneously at their targets, and the three send their opponents reeling. Pierre acknowledges Bao, and Bao is curious as to how Pierre knows him. Pierre states that he does his homework, and Des tries once again to convince Kane to join them. Due to the mini natural disaster created by the sisters, the number of parasite-controlled citizens has subsided significantly, and Pierre commends them on their ability, saying they should join the WBBA interventionists, Des starts to generate a blue aura around himself, and the monks, in-between dragging bodies out of the water and fending off infected, begin to move to the rooftops, and help Hikari and Kira to do the same, while Céleste jumps into the transport with Pierre, which drives to higher ground. The aura surrounding Des reaches its peak, and he unleashes his special move, Skyward Sword of Thunder, which, combined with the water, cleans out the city of any parasite-controlled citizens. However, the bodies gather together around the building that the bladers are on, declaring in unison that the eradication of earth will begin. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play